To Aru Kyouran no Funouryoku
by cressray
Summary: A mysterious boy appears in the middle of Academy City and creates a panic that shakes the hearts of everyone around him as he uncovers truths that were hidden even from his eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Starts Once More

**Just so everybody knows, I'm writing this fanfic under the assumption that everyone reading this has watched the entirety of To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. With this in mind, I understand that not everyone watched TAKnR, and that a few people here might not have even watched TAMnI. Regardless, I'm writing under the assumption that everyone has watched everything that has happened up to this point in the story.**

**As a second note, this fanfic takes place 4 years after the end of the anime, placing Mikoto in her final year of high school with Kuroko and the others still a year behind her.**

**Chapter 1: And the Story Starts Once More**

Reimu kicked a small rock in his path, shooting it down the road and watching as it attempted to curve, though it suddenly hit an invisible barrier and bounced directly back in front of his path before stopping and getting kicked further down the road.

_Of all the dumb shit to be shipped off for, why did it have to be school?_ Reimu suddenly found himself holding another conversation within his mind, something that happened frequently when he had nothing else to do. _It's not like I need the training or anything, and I have to force my powers to their lowest limits to get them all tested without blowing a hole in the facility…_ Reimu laughed softly, remembering the expressions on the face of the scientist who was in charge of recording his results the day before he left. He had been testing a new power and thought he'd get it tested along the others like every other time his power adapted, but ended up tearing through nearly a mile of concrete and titanium when he forgot to hold back. _Maybe that's why they were happy to ship me off… Meh, Japan's not a bad place for espers, and it's not like the girls in Academy City are ugly…_

Reimu's train of thought stopped suddenly when he slammed into a moderately soft object and found himself staring at the sky with a slight pain in the back of his head.

"Sorry about that…" He quickly apologized, not even bothering to look at who he had bumped into.

"You should watch where you're walking." A girl's voice rang out.

Reimu looked up to find himself staring at a short girl with brown hair that ended near her elbows. Reimu instantly recognized the uniform and armband she was wearing, as he'd be wearing a similar set of clothes once he figured out his living arrangements.

"You're from Judgment, right?"

"I am." The girl replied, looking moderately irritated.

Reimu took a moment to reach into a nearly overflowing bag that had fallen off his shoulder when he fell, withdrawing a map and small set of instructions.

"I'm looking for Toukuugawa High."

The girl took a step back and looked at him with a mixture of surprise and irritation before regaining her composure and walking toward him.

"If I might ask…" The girl started speaking as she traced over the path the instructions gave on the map for him. "What year are you?"

"2nd year." He replied almost immediately, looking slightly confused about her question.

"I see… Anyway, follow that path and you'll be there in twenty minutes." The girl continued, her irritation appearing to be rising by the second.

"I didn't get your name." Reimu said, putting up an innocent looking smile.

"Shirai Kuroko."

"Kouji Reimu." Reimu's smile brightened to an impossible degree. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Of course." With the blunt reply, Kuroko walked off in the direction she had come from, turned the nearest corner and teleported away.

Reimu laughed softly and followed the path she had drawn, wishing she had at least drawn it with something other than her finger.

Upon arriving at the school's dorms, Reimu was immediately escorted in by an elderly lady and placed in his room just as fast, making him seem like he was being hidden from the rest of the students.

_At least the girl from earlier was cute. And she was wearing the 2__nd__ year uniform too, so it's not like it'll be difficult to find her. And even if I can't find her at school, she's in Judgment. I'll just need a decent enough excuse to find out which branch she's in, then go talk to her._

Reimu laughed softly, thinking that he was starting to sound like a stalker now.

Reimu's first day of school started off just like he expected. He went to the staff room to introduce himself, then headed to his homeroom. What he didn't expect is for Kuroko to knock her desk over as he began writing his name on the board and introducing himself to his new classmates.

"If I might ask, what exactly are you doing here?" Kuroko didn't waste any time assaulting him with the question when he sat down.

"Am I not allowed to go to school now?"

"I meant, why are you in my class?"

"Because that's where I was sent."

"And you're prepared for today's System Scan?"

"I don't ever prepare."

"You're going to have quite the fun time then."

"Is your System Scan stricter than most schools here?"

"No, I just meant that you're going to have a hard time if you haven't prepared yourself."

Reimu merely rolled his eyes and continued listening to the announcements the teacher was giving.

"_Kouji Reimu, Misaka Mikoto, Shokuhou Misaki, please report to the special testing grounds for your System Scans."_

The message relayed over the intercom gave Reimu a good two minutes worth of laughter before he started choking and coughing, still pointing at Kuroko's surprised face and looking like he wanted to continue laughing at it.

"You're a Level 5?" She blurted out, not waiting for him to stop coughing.

"Let's go with that…" Reimu managed to reply before coughing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reimu merely waved dismissively at her and headed to the special testing grounds. The first things he noticed were that he was indeed the only boy being tested here, and the two girls also being tested seemed rather irritated at him.

"So you're the 'new danger' the teachers were talking about earlier today?" Misaki stated bluntly, not even attempting to be subtle.

"Why does everyone here have a problem with me today?"

"Because you showed up on the day of System Scans and were revealed to be a high level esper that nobody had heard of." Mikoto chimed in.

Reimu shook his head slightly and bowed to the girls in front of him, surprising them slightly.

"Kouji Reimu. It's a pleasure to meet you Misaka-senpai, Shokuhou-senpai."

Before the two surprised girls could respond, a small group of researchers had walked toward the small group and began explaining their System Scans.

"Blast radius: 57 meters. Plume height: 179 meters. Overall level: Level 5." A woman's voice read off numbers over an intercom after Reimu's power blew a hole in the pool, ripping through water and concrete alike with relative ease.

"I have to admit…" Mikoto began speaking as she walked toward him. "Instant destruction of a given point in space is pretty cool, but it doesn't explain your nickname…"

"It was a choice between Adapter and Blower Upper, so it wasn't hard to make a decision." Reimu replied bluntly.

Of course, the girls didn't need to know what his real ability and level were. It would scare them far too much if they found out. That's why he only tested one ability today, and he made sure it was an ability he could use on a daily basis while working for Judgment too.

"Something just doesn't seem right about your power though." Misaki stated, pulling up a long list on her phone and showing it to them. "These are all the recorded level 5s in the world, but Kouji-san doesn't appear anywhere on it." She scrolled to where Reimu's name should have been in the list, giving her words some proof.

"That's because I'm not registered under level 5." He quickly replied before walking away, leaving the two girls to stare at his retreating figure as he returned to the dorms.

_There are only so many vague things you can say before intelligent people start piecing together what you're talking about. That's why I don't like people asking questions about my powers. There's no way I can hide my power level, but I can still keep my true power a secret if I'm careful. That's why I hate other level 5s knowing each other. It makes keeping my level a secret pretty difficult._

Reimu woke up drenched in sweat, a particularly bad dream still fresh in his mind as he got out of bed and began preparing for the day. After getting his uniform on and stuffing his Judgment armband in his pocket, Reimu walked out the door and walked the 50 feet to school, aware that all eyes were turned to him as he marched forward in determined silence.

_I didn't think high school students were this spiteful to people they don't know…_ It was taking all of Reimu's concentration to not blow a chunk of the sidewalk up as a warning, but he somehow managed to stay calm despite picking up on a few of the insults and rumors directed at him. _If only they knew what I can do with my full power…_ Reimu shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the thought.

As Reimu continued to walk through the halls of the school, he heard an alarm in the distance, followed by nearly 3 dozen Judgment members flying out of their classrooms and racing around to find their partners, some of whom were already helping to keep the other students from panicking.

"Today's gonna be busy…" Reimu muttered to himself, happy that he didn't need a partner assigned to him. Not that the 177th division had any people to spare, but the higher ups knew he would be fine by himself after working for Judgment in America for 10 years.

"What are you doing Kouji? You're coming with me until I can find Uiharu." Kuroko appeared out of nowhere and dashed off just as quickly, teleporting every so often and leaving Reimu happy that he was more in shape than the average person.

_Don't cause problems, don't reveal your level, and don't let people find out about your power. I'm going to regret promising those three things, but for now I've got to help people as much as I can._ With that simple thought, Reimu pulled his Judgment armband from his pocket and ran after Kuroko, using his "Instant Destruction" to propel himself using small mid-air explosions. _But the people who will regret those promises the most are the fools who don't realize that my power keeps evolving even when they aren't watching me._

**I know this was pretty short for an introduction chapter, but I wanted everyone to get a sense of how Reimu gets treated due to his sudden appearance in Academy City (not that Kuroko is the most helpful person in the first place) and to begin to highlight the circumstances of why he is so vague about his abilities.**

**As Mikoto explained, "Instant Destruction" is an ability that collapses an area of space upon itself (similar to a black hole), then forcefully ejects that space to create explosions of varying degrees (small space, small explosion, etc.), making it rather similar to the graviton manipulators but with more room to work with. I'm sure it was pretty simple to tell, but Reimu doesn't just have one power, and as he put it, his ability constantly evolves even when others don't know about it.**

**If anyone bothered to do the math, Reimu had been in Judgment since he was six, and the specific circumstances behind his enrollment at such an early age will be introduced at some point later in the story.**

**I'll leave Kuroko to finish the rest of this for me.**

"**Honestly, you shouldn't leave other people to clean up your mess when you can deal with it properly by yourself… A-anyway, please review this idiot's work and wait patiently for the next chapter when he feels the urge to sit down for twenty minutes and type it out."**


	2. Chapter 2: That Which Makes People Fear

**Chapter 2 has made its way to the internet, complete with all the fun of a Sunday morning at a funeral in the rain in the middle of winter.**

**Chapter 2: That Which Makes People Fear**

_Don't cause problems, don't reveal your level, and don't let people find out about your power. I'm going to regret promising those three things, but for now I've got to help people as much as I can._ With that simple thought, Reimu pulled his Judgment armband from his pocket and ran after Kuroko, using his "Instant Destruction" to propel himself using small mid-air explosions. _But the people who will regret those promises the most are the fools who don't realize that my power keeps evolving even when they aren't watching me._

"Let's go Kouji-san!" Kuroko shouted as she landed on the ground after teleporting again, quite obviously put her power to better use than Reimu's.

"It's not my fault I can't teleport!" Reimu shouted back, now slightly irritated that she was taking her own irritation out on him.

"Then learn how to! That alarm already shut off, which means our culprit is starting to get away!"

"Then calm down. The problem won't get solved any faster if you're just rushing about without a plan."

"How can you spout that philosophical crap at a time like this?"

"Because it's actually useful at times like this."

Kuroko stopped at his words at turned to face him with a glare that would've made a normal person regret having been born.

"Think about this logically for a minute. If you're running around without truly knowing where you're going, do you really think you'll be able to solve the problem?"

"I-I guess not…" Kuroko looked at the ground at her feet, slightly embarrassed that he had noticed something she hadn't when she was his senior. "What should we do?"

"You're going to face that wall until I say you can look at me again, and I'm going to do something really quick." Reimu stated without trying to sound too mean to her, pointing at a random wall nearby.

Kuroko did as she was told, though she was obviously confused by what he was trying to accomplish. Once Reimu was assured that Kuroko wouldn't look, he closed his eyes for a moment and activated another ability, "Radar Field", and pinpointed two people moving about while the city was under lockdown.

He opened his eyes and gently tapped Kuroko on the shoulder before bringing out a slightly crumpled map and pointing to a seemingly random spot on it.

"I say we start searching here coming from this side. How close can you get us?"

"From here? About…" Kuroko quickly searched the map for where they were, then pointed to a spot a little more than halfway to their destination. "The closest I can get us in a single jump is here, but it would make me too tired to be useful if we need to fight."

"Then I'll fight for you. I'm a member of Judgment too, and this is a part of our job."

"Then if you can handle our little friend, I can make two jumps and give you a decent advantage if want to ambush him."

"I'll need as much height as possible to attack safely in an ambush…"

"Well then…" Without finishing her sentence, Kuroko teleported away, landed, then teleported again, looking significantly tired and almost on the verge of passing out where she stood.

"Thanks Kuroko. Stay here and rest a bit, and I'll be back in a few minutes with our culprit." Reimu said as he walked toward the edge of the building they were on, waiting for his target to show up.

"Let's have some fun…" Reimu muttered to himself as a dark smile crossed his face when he noticed a pair of people running toward him. "Wait a minute…"

The two people running toward him were already fighting each other as they went, though it looked pretty one sided from Reimu's perspective. The person he recognized immediately was blasting the other with electric charges and swinging around a whip of vibrating iron.

Reimu jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of the pair, stopping their momentum in a matter of seconds.

"Hello again Misaka-senpai. It's nice to see that you've done a fair bit of my work for me." Reimu said with his dark smile still plastered across his face. "And I don't think I've meet you before, but you seem to have a fair amount of power yourself if you can block Misaka-senpai's attacks so easily."

The unknown boy merely walked forward and laughed.

"His name is Accelerator, and he's far out of your league." Mikoto said, trying to find a point to attack the boy she was referring to.

"I regret to inform you Number 15, but I'm far better than Number 2." Reimu replied.

"Number 15? I'm the 3rd strongest in Academy City, so how did I end up at 15?"

"Simple. I was talking about your strength compared to other Level 5's in the world."

"So he's the 2nd strongest Level 5 in the world?" Mikoto asked Reimu, looking at him like he had spontaneously sprouted four extra heads.

"Correct. But that's only referring to Level 5's."

"What do yo-" Mikoto was cut off midsentence when a portion of the building near Accelerator exploded without warning.

"It'd be a good idea ta not attack your elders like that kid." Accelerator was looking directly at Reimu, not having moved in the slightest during the explosion.

"'Vector Transformation'? That's all your ability is?" Reimu broke down into hysterical laughter. "The third strongest esper in the world really has that as his power?"

"Third? I thought you said he was the 2nd strongest?" Mikoto asked, her confusion growing by the second.

"I said he was the 2nd strongest Level 5, didn't I?" Reimu replied, fighting back his laughter just long enough to reply.

"Then that means… They didn't!"

"Nobody made one Misaka-senpai. It was a natural creation through birth, not science or training."

Mikoto covered her face in her hands and curled up, still not sure how to deal with what he had just confirmed. After all, just 4 years ago, she was forced to stop Accelerator from becoming a Level 6, and now there was one in her school, helping Judgment, and laughing psychotically in front of her.

"Level 6…" She said slowly, still not truly believing his story.

Reimu stopped laughing completely and looked directly at Mikoto. "Yes, that is how most people refer to me. Let me reintroduce myself. I am Kouji Reimu, also known as Adapter, and I am both a Gemstone and the world's only Level 6 in existence." He smiled slightly, but didn't do much else, obviously waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Mikoto was the first person to snap and attempted to blast Reimu with a bolt of electricity, which he easily deflected in a similar manner to Accelerator, surprising everyone in the area.

"I'm breaking a promise by showing you my real power, but I already broke the same promise when you guys figured out my real level… Oh well…" His smile darkened slightly. "My power is the ability to use any power I've seen in person at the same strength as a Level 5. Of course, it wouldn't be fun if I knew everything about the powers I manipulate, but I can use those copied powers as long as my body can hold out, whenever I feel the need to use them."

"Then does tha-"

"No, Misaka-senpai. I'm not a Multi-skill. I merely copy the basic abilities of a person when they use their powers in front of me, then I toy with those powers by myself to find out how those powers work and what applications they have in certain situations."

"Ya know, I'm gettin' kinda tired of you explainin' shit all the time. Just fight like a real man and let's see if your half-ass power is legit!" Accelerator shouted at Reimu before knocking over a palette of concrete blocks that were nearby, sending them toward Reimu at high speed.

"Normally…" Reimu started speaking, but then was forced to focus more on calculating Accelerator's ability and reapplying his over it, essentially stopping the concrete blocks in midair between them. "I'd just blow scum like you to dust and be done with it, but I have a feeling that none of my good exploding abilities would be able to touch you…"

"Then try! I'll even let you have a few potshots at me, just to test your theory."

Reimu's smile darkened even more at those words, then he disappeared.

"I lied earlier when I said I didn't know about your guy's powers. One of the first powers I copied was an ability known as "Perfect Check", and unfortunately for you, it allows me to slowly understand everything about any ability I see as long as I'm looking at it being used in person. Which is a bad thing for you Accelerator, because you have your ability active at all times, giving me plenty of time to fully comprehend your ability while we were talking."

"And you think I care?"

"I did say 'everything', correct? I do believe that everything includes weaknesses."

"Motherfu-"

Accelerator was interrupted by a massive explosion directly beneath him, giving him just enough time to back up and force the explosion away with his ability.

"You know, I used to have this really good friend of mine when I was younger. His ability was spatial distortions, but he remained no higher than Level 2 for the rest of his short life. Unfortunately, I was the once that helped him reach Level 2, so what do you think my next attack will involve?" Reimu asked as he raised his hand and slowly lowered it a fraction of an inch with his palm down. The simple motion was enough for the gravity in the nearby area to rip apart anything within a few feet of Reimu, but it didn't seem very effective on Accelerator, who was merely having a problem trying to keep from slouching too much.

"I already told ya to shut up and fight!"

_I think he's the first person I've legitimately pissed off in this city. Not that I've been trying to make everyone hate me in the first place, but this guy obviously can't take a joke and has no patience for me explaining what my abilities do so he can counter them… Or maybe he's just that stupid and ignorant… Or he might be faking it…_

A sudden blast of lightning woke Reimu from his thoughts, forcing him to move away quickly and lose his concentration on slowly crushing Accelerator.

"Misaka-senpai, I'd prefer it if you waited until I'm finished with your boyfriend to blow me up."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

_If he wasn't someone you cared about, you'd've probably just blow us both up with ease. After all…_

Reimu's thoughts were interrupted once more when he noticed Mikoto searching her pockets for something.

"Railgun… I can't match its power… Not in my current state…" He muttered softly before teleporting away.

"I'm just happy nobody got hurt too much yesterday." Reimu told Kuroko, trying to keep the details of the fight to a minimum for her.

"So you're saying that Onee-sama was chasing after Accelerator and you jumped in to help her, but then she attacked you for no reason and you were forced to leave?"

"If I told you I have a good idea of what her reason for attacking me was, would you believe me?"

"At this point, yes."

"I'm pretty sure she likes Acc-"

"Who likes who?" Mikoto asked, walking into the classroom and causing mass chaos at her sudden appearance amongst the second years.

"Eh… Ur… Nothing… I was explaining how this interesting product makes women's skin look 10 years younger, and I thought you might like it."

"Are you saying I look old?"

"I was merely trying to help you girls keep your beautiful skin looking as pretty as possible, even if you don't need the extra help right now."

Mikoto took a few seconds to watch Reimu, though his expression hadn't changed from its bored looking state since she had come in, so she figured it'd be best to drop the conversation.

"You know, you kinda make me want to hit you every time you say something now…"

"Now, now, Misaka-senpai. You should know why that's a bad idea."

"Oh? Care to explain why I should know?"

"Because your boyfriend let me see his power yesterday."

"I forgot about that… And you're sure I can't find a way around his power?"

"Not within the next few minutes that doesn't involve destroying the school or hurting my classmates."

Mikoto glared at Reimu. He was right, and she didn't like it.

"Wait, Onee-sama got a boyfriend? What blasphemy are you creating Kouji-san?"

"It was merely a joke Shirai-san. Mikoto and Accelerator were playing with me yesterday, remember? They seemed to be having a good time together too."

Kuroko's mind couldn't hold back the flow of fantasies, and her expression quickly adapted to the overflowing perversion. "Onee-sama…"

"4 years and you haven't changed at all Kuroko." Mikoto stated the obvious before returning to her classroom as the bell rang overhead.

_Quite honestly, messing with Misaka-senpai is just too fun… I just wish she could take a joke every so often. Then again, she's had to deal with Shirai-san long enough that she probably can't handle jokes at all… At least Shirai-san is cute…_

"You can't just do it like that! You have to start with the tip and slowly move toward the base!"

"I'd prefer it if you made the instructions for cutting carrots a little harder to misunderstand Shirai-san."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. There's not much point in trying to make you stop anyway…" Reimu said with an exasperated sigh as he finished cutting the carrot in front of him and shoveled it into the pan on the stove between them to make room on the cutting board for preparing a potato.

"I still didn't hear what you said the first time."

"I said that you should help out more instead of watching me cook."

"But I didn't learn to cook, and you seem to know more about the kitchen than most of the girls here…"

"You try living without parents and having a job at Judgment for 10 years. You'll find out quickly that you have to feed yourself or you go for days without eating."

"But couldn't yo-"

"Food's more expense in America." Reimu said flatly as the knife in his hand made an ominous noise as it cut the potato in half.

"I'm sorry…"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I made you mad, didn't I?"

"Not really. It was just a hard potato." Reimu handed Kuroko half of the potato, quickly confirming his words.

"I still shouldn't have brought it up…"

"You didn't know, so don't worry about it."

"But I-"

"Just stop… I don't want or need your apologies right now. I just want to get our curry made and eat before I go crazy from the scent."

Reimu woke up the next morning looking like he had been in a fight with a hurricane, and his bed looked more like a small pile of smoldering wood and shredded blankets than a place to sleep.

_Looks like it's started again… "Adaption Overload"…_

"**Well that was total bullshit. I only got a handful of lines, and most of them were me bitching about that one kid trying to sound smart whenever he explained how he's a Level 6. It doesn't matter what you know or what level you are, what matters is that you can kill someone with your power! And you all thought I was gonna be philosophical today…"**

**Thank you Accelerator… That was… lovely. Anyways, I managed to type out Chapter 2 far faster than I thought I would, considering how many other fanfics I'm working on right now. Reimu gave up on keeping his promise to the scientists who "raised" him, but he might have found something else instead. And oh god it's going to be fun messing with Mikoto and Accelerator until I decide to bring them together.**

**I figured having Kuroko not knowing how to cook would make for a fun little scene later on involving private lessons, but I couldn't resist letting her little delusional world leak out every so often just to have a chance to show everyone's reactions to Kuroko being Kuroko (just wait until you find out what a legitimate reaction from Reimu involves and you'll understand what I mean).**

**All in all, this chapter flowed fairly well despite the constant scene changes. And while I do realize that the manga states that Kuroko's range for teleportation is about 80 meters, that was also when she was younger, so I figured I'd give her a small power boost (because two consecutive 200 meter jumps are what I consider small for 4 years of practice).**

"**Just shut up. You're as bad as that kid, and it's starting to piss me off."**

**Please review if you can, and look forward to questions being answered in the next chapter if I can answer them.**


	3. Chapter 3: The False God

**Thank you greatly Bacon Powder. You managed to help me finally decide on when to start the first arc and gave me the motivation to actually start typing it up, as well as pointed out a few things I messed up.**

**With that out of the way, the False God Arc will be starting this chapter, so look forward to the title drop later.**

**Chapter 3: The False God**

_Looks like it's started again… "Adaption Overload"…_

Reimu knew the side effects of his ability all too well. It took a toll on his body to have so many abilities at once, and most of them were conflicting abilities to begin with. He quickly got dressed for another day of school and began picking up the pieces of his broken bed, leaving them in a pile outside his door on his way out.

"…Now, Personal Realities aren't just what you wish to believe in the world and what you wish to happen, but an extension of your mind as a whole, which in turn gives birth to your powers and the control you have over them. Any questions?"

_And yet another lecture about Personal Realities. Do they not realize that everyone's been listening to these things since elementary school? I mean, the only thing they change every year is the vocabulary and the way it's described…_

Reimu found himself staring at the back of Kuroko's head and wondering how she could handle these classes so well. Kuroko answered his unasked question by making a loud noise as her head and desk met at high speed and the soft breaths of a sleeping person could just barely be heard.

_Well at least I know I'm not the only one…_ Reimu thought before lowering his head slowly onto his desk and fell asleep in seconds.

When Reimu woke up, Kuroko was standing in front of him, still shaking him despite his half-awake shouting to stop.

"We've got a job so get up!"

"I've been up for the last two minutes and you've just been shaking me and shouting." Reimu was seriously considering using an ability to break free, but he felt that was overkill, especially when Kuroko released him a few seconds later.

Reimu quickly attached his armband and followed Kuroko out the window, running alongside her as soon as they hit the ground.

"So what was the big job they needed to wake me up for?"

"Nothing really. Just, you know, a nuclear reactor is being held hostage."

Reimu was about to say something, but he fell to the ground without warning, rolling several feet as his legs gave out while he was running. He slowly picked himself off the ground before Kuroko could get too worried, passing it off as tripping over his own feet with ease.

"Be careful of where you're walking…" Kuroko said quickly before rushing off again.

"We're with Judgment. You're going to be put under arrest for… The hell are we supposed to put her under arrest for?"

"Think of something."

"I can't just make up crap and put her under arrest…"

"Kiyama Harumi. She could easily do a lot of things given her record."

Reimu sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Kiyama-san, but you can't just say 'I'm holding a nuclear plant hostage until I can use Tree Diagram!", especially when you know it's been destroyed."

"It was… destroyed?" Kiyama finally spoke up.

"Four years ago. Did you not notice that the weather predictions are wrong every now and again?"

"I… I see… Well then, I'll just have to use the Misaka Network, won't I?"

"Try it." Accelerator said, coming out from behind a conveniently placed barrel with Mikoto in tow.

"You two really enjoy just showing up for no reason, don't you? And why were _both_ of you behind that barrel?" Reimu asked, not taking his eyes off Kiyama.

Accelerator merely fidgeted with his choker and avoided eye contact with the others, while Mikoto turned bright pink and looked at the ground.

"Huh… Not that it really matters, but you kids go have fun with each other."

There was a distinct moment where Reimu could actually see his life flash before his eyes as a lightning bolt slammed into the side of his face and forced him to the ground.

When he finally regained control of his slightly twitching body, he laughed softly before coughing for a few seconds.

"Thank you for not killing me with that Misaka-senpai." He managed to get out before breaking into another coughing fit.

"If you guys are done, I'd like to put Kiyama under arrest shortly." Kuroko stated, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption.

The others merely nodded slightly and left Kuroko to do her job as Antiskill members began showing up nearby.

"You know, this is the same plant where I battled Kiyama during the Level Upper Incidents…" Mikoto mused to no one in particular, though everyone else seemed to be barely listening anyway.

"Ah? And?" Reimu asked before dropping to the ground suddenly and clutching his chest where his heart was. Despite how much he was trying to pretend like he was fine, the girls quickly rushed to his side while Accelerator looked on with a slight look of worry.

"What's going on Kouji-san? Do you need to be taken to a hospital?" Kuroko asked, worry etched across her face.

"If you keep… worrying like that… you'll get… wrinkles…" Reimu managed to get out, still in blatantly obvious pain as he tried and failed to stand back up. "I'm going to… say this once… Get everyone… as far from me… as you can…"

"No! We're going to help you if we-"

"Adaption Overload…" Reimu stated, pulling a small notebook from his uniform's breast pocket and handing it to Kuroko. "It something… I'd rather not have… people get caught in…" He smiled slightly before the ground beneath his cracked under the telltale signs of gravity manipulation. "My abilities… go berserk… every so often… So I need… to protect everyone… from myself…" A few random bolts of lightning flew off of his body, then all hell broke loose.

Accelerator sat next to Mikoto in a small room overlooking what seemed to be a containment field. Quarantined inside that field was Reimu, whose powers were indeed going berserk, though they caused barely any damage to the room he was in. Every so often Meido Gaeshi would return to speak with the pair, hoping they could tell the elderly doctor what was wrong with his newest patient. Every time he asked, all the pair could say was that "Kuroko will tell you when she gets here". This pattern continued for several hours before Mikoto gave up on waiting and headed home, with Accelerator leaving shortly after.

_To think that kid actually had that sort of power in him…_ Accelerator thought, remembering when Reimu passed out. _If the little teleporter hadn't gotten us outta there, we'd've been dead as shit…_

Reimu's powers had indeed almost killed the others when he started going berserk after passing out. All of his abilities activated in random succession, blowing holes in the nearby area, burning everything near him, turning portions of still smoldering earth to ice, and every other malevolent form of abuse upon the land his body could create before he temporarily stopped altogether. He had given Antiskill just enough time to get him admitted to the hospital before his powers ran rampant again, and he had been going berserk off and on for most of the day, all the while showing how painful is was for him as his eyes remained tightly shut and his mouth was twisted with pain.

_I'm just happy Mikoto didn't get hurt… Wait a minute…_ "Motherfucker didn't use his full power when he fought me the other day." The effect of Accelerators words was instantaneous, as the entire population of the park he was crossing through turned to look at him regardless of their age.

_Still, even when he went berserk he didn't seem to have as much power as a Level 6 should… _"They're supposed to be gods…"

"Who are?" Kuroko asked, teleporting next to him with Mikoto in tow.

"Level 6s. They are supposed to be close to gods in terms of power and calculation skills, but he just seemed to be a bit more powerful than a Level 5…"

"So he just believed that he was a Level 6?" Kuroko pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to Uiharu as she spoke.

"He seemed to have enough conviction when he said he was. Either that, or he's really good at lying."

"We're going to Judgment now. Uiharu found what I was looking for, and you seem to have a good idea of what's going on with Reimu's powers."

"I just know a bit more because I was supposed to become a Level 6 myself."

"Regardless…" Kuroko grabbed Accelerator's arm and began teleporting.

The atmosphere in the 177th Judgment Branch Office was fairly awkward for the first few seconds, though considering that Accelerator and Heaven Canceller were there, it was somewhat understandable.

"I left the book Reimu gave me with Uiharu earlier to be translated, and with the recently provided information by Accelerator, we now believe that Reimu is actually just a highly powerful Level 5. In fact, his ability is so strong that he loses control of it from time to time, in a state which he and the scientists that raised him have called 'Adaption Overload'." Kuroko paused to let everyone nod at her explanation. "Reimu apparently discovered that if he absorbs too many powerful abilities too quickly, or if he uses too many abilities while under stress, he will lose control. The approximate time he loses control can range from 10 hours to several weeks, but he wakes up just fine after he regains control. There was also a note from the scientists in his book that said he display the same brain signals as someone being tortured whenever he lost control, which explains why he's in so much pain…" Kuroko looked at the ground for a moment, and what appeared to be a few tears rolled down her cheek. "It's because I told him to help us today… He's going to hate me when he wakes up…"

Just as Mikoto was about to try and comfort Kuroko, the door flew open and revealed the figure of someone they didn't think would show up.

"Who's going to… hate who?" Reimu asked, obviously still in pain and breathing hard, but otherwise looking fairly decent for someone in his condition.

"R-Reimu?"

"Don't worry about me… I've been through… this before…" He flashed a pained smile at her and walked toward the short brunette. "And it's pretty hard… to hate you when… it wasn't your fault… in the first place… I was the one… who thought I… had more time…" Reimu collapsed to his knees, but remained conscious.

"Young man, let's return to the hospital. You're not in any state to be moving." Meido said, trying to get his patient to go back with him.

Reimu complied without an argument and was led out of the room by the doctor, but something seemed weird to Accelerator.

"He just crossed the city to tell you that…" Mikoto said, obviously picking up on Accelerator's thoughts.

"He crossed the city like that?" Uiharu asked, trying to remember where exactly the hospital in question was.

"A-Anyways, if we could return to what we were discussing earlier… Uiharu did some research at my request and found two Level 6 projects in the last 20 years. One of them was the Level 6 Shift that Accelerator was a part of, and the other was the False God Project that involved Reimu at its core. He was indeed a Gemstone as he said, but he could never achieve higher than Level 2 by himself. When he turned 6, he was forced through several experiments that amplified his power to dangerous levels, and he joined Judgment under his father's request after the treatments were finished."

"So other than him not knowing that he was still a Level 5, what was the purpose of those events?" Accelerator asked, being unusually helpful for once.

"His ability is capable of copying and amplifying other people's abilities, remember? He was forced into Judgment so he could copy as many abilities as he could at an early age, that way they could feed him all the lies they wanted later. But his body rejected how quickly his ability was evolving and went berserk for several days. When he calmed down, it was like nothing had happened to him." Kuroko said, picking up the small notebook that was resting on her desk and flipping through it, searching for a specific page. "This notebook says that him going berserk is actually his body's attempt to gain control over certain abilities, and that once he has full control over them, he's capable of using them in tandem with other abilities he's copied."

"Just like a Multi Skill…" Accelerator's voice once again made remember that he was in the room, as no one had dared to take their eyes of Kuroko once while she was speaking.

"Yes, but unlike a normal Multi Skill, he is a danger to everyone around him and himself, but he keeps trying to live like he has no problems."

"You're starting to sound like you've fallen for him…" Mikoto said, trying to get a bit of revenge for the recent string of boyfriend comments Kuroko and Reimu had made.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I have, but right now I'm worried about the False God Project. There's more to it than just trying to create a super powerful Level 5. After they forced his abilities to the limit of the human brain, they took DNA samples and began working with them while Reimu was out being a normal boy. And now they're working with the heads of Level 6 Shift to create clones of him. We're going to have to be careful from here out, though it says the two group together have only created four successful clones at Level 5, while the rest were disposed of during tests."

"Where exactly are these clones at?"

"Academy City…"

"Figures. Well, nice knowing you kids, but we've only got a few days to live and I'd like to spend them away from most of you." Accelerator said, heading toward the door as he spoke.

"Wait!" Mikoto shouted, not really surprising anyone at this point. "Why can't we work together to stop them?"

"Because the original was fucking around when he fought me, and he was still giving me a hard time. How the hell do you think we're gonna fight back if the fucker has four clones with the same power he does?"

"We'll find a way. We always have. Even if we have to get the other Level 5s in Academy City to help us, we'll fight him with everything we've got."

"You people rely on hope too fucking much… But fuck it, I'm in. He seemed to have a hard time if there were two people fighting him, so if we can actually coordinate, his clones won't be fighting back anytime soon."

"Have you noticed how well our higher level members work together?" Kuroko interjected quickly.

"I'll take Mikoto and go hunting. That's two Level 5s who work together well."

Kuroko sighed heavily. "I'll go to the hospital and wait for Reimu to fully recover before going out with him."

"So you're gonna start dating the moment he recovers?"

"I meant go out and look for the clones!" Kuroko shouted, her face turning bright pink.

"Then I'll go with you Shirai-san. I want to the doctor to contact Mugino-san so we have another Level 5." Uiharu said, walking to stand next to Kuroko.

"I guess I'll go home then. A Level 0 like me isn't really needed here…" Saten stated before walking out of the office.

"And now the hunt can begin…" Accelerator said, a dark smile crossing his face.

**Well, I managed to put Reimu out of commission for longer than I thought I would. I loved writing the part where Reimu basically said "Don't mind me. I just walked across town to make sure you weren't beating yourself up because I screwed myself over." to Kuroko. I honestly thought it was kinda cute that he managed to walk that distance in his condition just so keep her from feeling bad (and I'm gonna make him regret it later too…).**

**I'm also changing the POV to Accelerator until Reimu gets back into the action, so the focus for now will be on the Accelerator/Mikoto pairing. Don't worry though, as there are four clones and only two operational teams right now, so Reimu might still get to blow himself up if he makes a fast enough recovery.**

"**I'm getting really tired of you just putting random things in my mouth and letting everyone take it the wrong way. I mean, sure I said it that way, but I mean it the other way too…"**

**Sorry Kuroko, but you're the only one who has so much blatant perversion that I can't help but cause misunderstandings when I get the chance.**

**Anyways, please review like always and look forward to the next chapter coming out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The False God's Prophecy Pt1

**I've decided to start legitimately replying to some of my reviews up here, so without further ado…**

**Naruto0116: The team name I went with was "Vector Shock". I thought it sounded like something Mikoto would think of and Accelerator wouldn't have any problems with (at least any more than his usual complaints. I swear the kid has a quota for every time he shows up).**

**And now for your regularly scheduled randomness.**

**Chapter 4: The False God's Prophecy Part 1**

"And now the hunt can begin…" Accelerator said, a dark smile crossing his face.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kuroko asked him, obviously having very recently snapped under the stress of being in the same room as Accelerator for too long.

"It means I'm gonna go have some fun, and there ain't a damn person in this room capable of stopping me."

Mikoto merely cleared her throat from her position near the corner of the room.

"And there ain't a damn person in this room who is both capable of stopping me _and_ cares enough to do it." Accelerator corrected himself before heading out the door, prompting Mikoto to follow him.

"He really just makes me want to kill him…"

"Calm down Shirai-san. Murder is a crime." Uiharu stated the blatantly obvious.

"Even if I wasn't a member of Judgment, I still have enough common sense to not kill someone… Or are you perhaps doubting my control over my ability?"

"I-It's not that… I'm just… Never mind…" Uiharu said dejectedly, pouting out her lip.

"Let's just go and get this over with before that ass and Onee-sama cause too much damage…"

Uiharu nodded in response, prompting Kuroko to grab her arm and begin teleporting toward the hospital.

"And you just expect me to summon her and get her to cooperate?" Meido asked, his right eyebrow rising in surprise at Uiharu's plan.

"We need all of the power we can get, right?" Reimu said, making a sudden appearance from around the corner. He was clutching his side and looked slightly worn out, but otherwise seemed completely healed.

"Kouji-san! You've gotten better it seems…" Kuroko stated.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing for me to be up and about."

"Because it is. You won't be able to fi-"

"I know what my limits are, and I can assure you that by the time we actually get into a fight, I'll be well enough to participate. For now, I just want to go back to the dorms and look something up."

A collective sigh echoed from the other three people in the room, prompting him to look between them with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"It really is hard to argue with you Kouji-san." Uiharu said, trying to explain to him.

"I know. That's why I like making things into arguments in the first place."

"You should try listening to other people for once, or you'll end up exactly like Onee-sama." Kuroko chimed in.

"I'm not planning on becoming a girl anytime soon!" Reimu shouted quickly before clutching his side again.

"See, you should get some more rest."

"Just take me to the dorms… Unless you want me to kill the clones after they've had a chance to turn Misaka-senpai into a blood stain?"

"They wo-" Kuroko started to speak, but stopped herself as she began thinking through the potential for his words to come true.

"Not sure if you're aware, but the Level 6 Shift Program involved sending clones to fight Accelerator. Eventually the clones figured out a few of the basic emotions humans are born with, namely fear. And I can assure you that my clones have probably been built the same way, except they don't have a lot of things to fear. They'll turn into ruthless killers without hearts, and I'm not putting you guys into a situation where you have to fight them unless I have to." As Reimu explained, his expression gradually darkened, as if he was planning on running out and finding the clones himself in a few minutes.

"We get it. You're going to be stubborn until you get your way, so there's not much point in arguing with you."

"You're assuming there was a point in arguing with me in the first place…" Reimu muttered as he started walking toward the entrance. "I'll leave the paperwork in your hands Canceller." He shouted over his shoulder, giving the elderly doctor a reason to be surprised.

"And that is how you find people without Uiharu." Reimu muttered to Kuroko as he pulled up a few images on his computer, each of which either displayed Mikoto and Accelerator or one of his clones. As the images followed their targets around the city, Kuroko wondered how he had managed to hack into the security systems from his own computer faster than Uiharu did with the Judgment computers.

"And before you wonder too much, you should remember that I very briefly saw Misaka-senpai's powers and figured out how to use them on computers. Even without her electricity, I still could've hacked in, but it would've taken another five minutes to do." He explained confidently, as if expecting an award of some sort from her.

"You really do like making people feel inadequate, don't you?" Kuroko asked flatly.

"It's better than being blatantly arrogant…"

"They're the same thing! Honestly…"

"Do you want to save Misaka-senpai or not?"

"Just keep doing your job…"

"You're going to owe me for this one later."

"How much?"

"You'll see…" Reimu laughed darkly, eliciting a cold glare from Kuroko before he was sucker punched by a tiny fist in his left kidney.

"At least when I'm making perverted jokes, mine don't involve people losing their virginity!"

"I was going to ask you on a date. Thanks for overreacting." Reimu complained, rubbing his side where she had punched him.

"W-w-w-what!?" Kuroko screeched, turning crimson in a matter of seconds. "Y-you want to ask me on a d-date?"

"Unlike you, I didn't stutter. I want you to go on a date with me after this mess is cleaned up." Reimu replied, his expressionless face remaining as pale as it usually was.

"B-but… Are you really fine with me?"

"You really are dense sometimes… If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have asked. Simple as that."

Kuroko's only response was a slight nod and her blush darkening.

"Wait up…" Mikoto complained as Accelerator walked ahead of her for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"You're really bitchy about the smallest of things. If you don't like being left behind, try walking at my pace." The silver-haired boy responded without looking back, wondering how long he'd have to put up with her before they found a clone. His unasked question was answered when a massive explosion went off almost directly below him, blasting him across the street.

"Well fuck. I actually felt that one." He said when he tried to stand up, nearly falling over again until Mikoto helped him to his feet.

"So how do you want to kill it?" She asked quietly, trying not to be overheard by their target.

"Beat it to the ground and blow its head in, just like everything else."

"You're in a good mood today, aren't you?"

"You don't even fucking _want_ to know…"

With that, Accelerator leapt toward the clone and landed a punch, sending the clone through the building behind it.

"Looks like it doesn't have my powers…"

The clone came back and punched Accelerator in the same manner, though it failed to do anything more than piss the white haired boy off a little more.

"Are the-"

"Incapable of high level calculations and redefining powers, yes." Reimu cut Mikoto off with his explanation, dropping down next to the older girl, Kuroko landing just behind them and looking thoroughly exhausted.

"You really enjoy cutting people off, don't you?"

"Not really. It just happens sometimes. And I'd rather you didn't talk more than you need to for the next few minutes."

"Why?"

Mikoto's question was answered by the majority of the area erupting in explosions, Accelerator and Reimu barely protecting the group with their vector shields.

"The hell'd ya do that for?" Accelerator shouted at Reimu the first moment he didn't have to keep his shield up.

"Because it's effective. And it probably survived that…" Reimu said, nodding in the direction of a silhouette in the smoke still rising from the burnt ground.

Sure enough, the clone was wrapped in flames that moved about with some slight guidance from the clone's right hand, though the clone seemed relatively unharmed.

"It has all of the powers that I was tested on in the lab, so it's still working off of data from 3 years ago. I've found a lot more abilities in that time… And I don't think it'll be able to figure out your power Accelerator. It'd be lucky if it managed to do anything other than short range bolts with Misaka-senpai's ability too, and I had already been exposed to teleporters before I left, but I didn't have any control over that power until last year, and even now it's still pretty crappy. I got my finger stuck in a building before, if that tells you what three years of practice did…"

"So it can use fire, your Instant Destruction, and weak teleportation. Anything else we should know?" Kuroko asked.

"It can use ice efficiently, and should have a fair degree of control over magnetism… And one other thing I feel like I'm forgetting."

"This ain't the time ta be fucking around Kouji!" Accelerator snapped at him.

Reimu gasped suddenly. "It has hyper cognition. It can basically predict your attacks before you use them."

"Then how the hell do we kill it?"

"Get out of here and let me deal with it. It doesn't have nearly enough power or experience to stop me, and not even Misaka-senpai can cause as much blatant wide-spread destruction as I can. Kuroko, take everyone and go, and remember what you owe me." Reimu said before charging toward his first clone, sinking his fist into the clone's stomach and rearranging its vectors to blow it into the crumbling building behind it.

Kuroko blushed darkly and nodded, then grabbed Accelerator's and Misaka's arms and began teleporting away, hoping that Reimu would be okay without them.

Reimu cracked his neck and knuckles as the clone slowly walked toward him, then it disappeared. Reimu was caught off guard by the accuracy of the teleport, and would've had his head buried in the ground several feet away if he didn't barely dodge. Reimu then punched the clone in the stomach, a blast of electricity sending his target stumbling backwards before collapsing. "I'm sure you won't understand this, nor will you live long enough to tell anyone else, but I figured out that sending electricity through a human body and targeting specific signals like the nervous system tends to get some pretty good results." Reimu held his hand out toward the crippled clone, watching as it struggled against the increasing gravity in the area. "It's pretty amazing what I can do now that I'm not just being shown abilities, but can go outside and freely find them… I went from having 6 distinct abilities to 14 in a matter of three years because I escaped from that prison they called a research lab."

The clone took Reimu's long speech as an opportunity to stand up and walk toward the original, a pair of crystalline katanas forming in its hands. When the swords were fully formed, the clone lunged forward and broke into the unique fighting style Reimu had created in the lab.

"Heh, I know these movements inside and out, and I've even changed some of them just to have a better flow to the attacks…" Reimu said as he dodged a few strikes, grabbing one of the katanas just before it decapitated him. "And guess what? I'm sure you remember this from the lab, but my fire and ice cancel perfectly." As his sentence ended, a mass of flames erupted from the hand holding the blade, melting it and the building behind it in a matter of seconds before he was forced to jump away from the clone trying to make him explode.

The clone rushed toward Reimu once more, swapping between slashing at him and trying to blow him up as the original dodged around in a small space, slightly surprised that the clone was still failing to work out what Reimu was doing.

"And now I've got you right where I need you… I'm going to show you a special trick now that I'm feeling in the mood for it."

Reimu's body glowed a soft crimson color and the clone was forced to the ground, struggling under the intense gravity Reimu was placing on it. At the same time, a massive tornado of fire and ice surrounded the pair, with lightning bolts flying off of Reimu's body randomly. Reimu smiled darkly and held his hand toward the now helpless clone in front of him.

"I've come to call this little trick Overdrive… I'm sure it's something you won't be too worried about remembering considering how much longer you have to live, but I'm going to poor all of my abilities into one strike just for you."

As he explained his attack, Reimu's ability went berserk once more, though he seemed to be in far more control of it than before, and most of his pain seemed to be gone.

"Now then… Overdrive Burst."

On cue from his words, the various abilities he had activated stopped altogether, allowing Reimu to walk out of the range of his attack before it restarted and violently exploded, blowing apart buildings and seeming to even destroy the air around the blast point. When the dust settled and Reimu was completely assured that his clone was indeed reduced to a molecular level by his attack, Reimu dropped to one knee before collapsing on the partly destroyed road.

"I have this strange feeling that something happened to Kouji-san just now." Kuroko said before teleporting again, starting to get worn out from using her power so much in one day.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine Kuroko." Mikoto replied, hoping the younger girl would just blindly believe her.

"That dumbass wouldn't die if ya ran him over with a plane. 5000yen says he's just exhausted or something." Accelerator chimed in.

"I really hope you're right…" Kuroko said, obviously in a worse mood than before.

From an alleyway near where Reimu had collapsed, another pair of eyes stood watching his unconscious body.

**It's finally done!**

**For some reason, I really didn't have the motivation to finish the fighting portion of this chapter, but I managed to pull through.**

"**And the hell was that 'everything at once' bullshit? The fucker's been hiding something like that the entire time and he onl-"**

**Yes Accelerator… He's been hiding it the entire time and he only now chose to use it. That's exact right. Good job Captain Obvious…**

**At any rate, Reimu burnt out again, but it was a controlled overload for once (which kinda makes you wonder how he can control his ultimate move, but can't stop himself going berserk in the first place…). And the mysterious eyes… Who do they belong to? Are the friend or foe? Are they likely to get into a fight with Reimu at some point during this fanfic? The answer to all these questions is yes.**

"**Stop being a dumbass and just finish the chapter…"**

**And with that, I'll see you in chapter 5.**


End file.
